


A superhero and a time-cop's adventures in Egypt

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborgs, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Temporary Character Death, True Love's Kiss, Unintentional Redemption, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: It was supposed to be easy task-go to Egypt, find Beagle Boys, stop them from stealing The Book of Dead and bring them back to Duckburg to face justice.However, life doesn't work always right like how Donald Duck wants it to work. When Donald meets a certain journalist in Cairo, the two join forces to find Beagle Boys.What neither of all of the people involved in the whole situation-the superhero, the time-cop and the family of lovable criminals-knew, these three days in the land of Pharaohs would change their lives forever.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Gyro Gearloose, Donald Duck/Lyla Lay, Gyro Gearloose & Little Helper
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Welcome to Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers. I have two news-one good and one bad.
> 
> Let's start with the good one-here I am with the another fanfic. All I can say is that Donald Duck is now in the land of pharaohs-Egypt and he will never forget it.
> 
> Now, sadly, there is also the bad one-In october I am moving to another city for studying and I quess I will have to take a break from writing fanfiction to focus on studying and moving out. Don't worry, I am not planning to become next J. D. Sallinger (may he rest in peace), sooner or later I will come back to writing and posting, maybe when I manage to readjust my daily schedule so that I can have a time both for college and writing. But for now, I quess this will be my most recent story to be written and published on AO3.
> 
> So all I can say is, I hope this story, alongside the other ones I wrote, were fun and satisfying to read to you. thank you all, for the support you gave me, I appreciate that :)
> 
> Now enjoy reading :)

A superhero and a time-cop's adventures in Egypt

Chapter 1-Welcome to Cairo

Three days ago…

Donald Duck was tired, but in good mood. After all, spending the whole day in the plane was not the most enjoyable thing. But eventually, the plane landed.  
After leaving the plane, a 30 years old drake in an unbuttoned Hawaiian T-shirt, short red trousers and a suitcase in his hand found himself in Cairo, the capital of Egypt.  
Finally, he looked around and smiled. National Geographic wasn't lying. Cairo is a beautiful place, just a pity ...

-Donald, is that you?  
Upon hearing this voice, Donald Duck immediately turned around. His heart started beating faster at the sight of the person who called him.  
-Lyla?

In front of him he saw a tall, slender female duck, about 25 years of age. She had blonde hair tied into a bun, black jeans with brown and yellow belt, yellow boots, and a black sleeveless top that exposed her flat, slightly muscular stomach.  
Lyla is so beautiful, he thought, admiring his friend's beauty. And so kind and optimistic. And also hot.

The female droid looked at her friend and was speechless. Her friend, Donald Duck, also known as The Duck Avenger, has changed a bit. He was now 20 cm or so taller so that now she could look him straight into his eyes without having to tilt her head down. She also noticed, with slight admiration, that he was now toned and much more muscular, her attention being drawn to the slightly sculpted six-pack on his stomach.  
Dear Donald. Not only does he have a noble heart, but he also looks so cute, so attractive, so manly….

-N-nice t-to see you, y-y ... -he could hear his voice breaking, he was sad, he was always like that when ...

He didn't finish, because then the journalist-timecop from the future ran towards him and hugged him tightly, throwing her arms over his shoulders. Donald was surprised, but he hugged her back quickly, embracing her waist. They were both so happy, they wanted this moment to last forever, in strong and warm embrace.  
He was amazed by the feeling of her breasts, round and firm, pressing tightly against his pectorals. She could feel the muscles of his stomach, raw and strong, pressing closely against the muscles of her own stomach. Instinctivately, she pulled him towards her as close as possible and rubbed her body against his own body, making both of them let out a low, deep groan. He blankly let his hand move up and down her athletic body, first at her back, then moving lower, lower, until it was about to touch her buttocks, while she raised her hands to grab his head and kiss him passionately...  
Thankfully, the sound of Donald's smartphone ringing saved both him and Lyla from getting arrested for "indecent behavior".

Immediately Donald and Lyla looked each other in the eye, smiled awkwardly and separated from each other.  
-Wait a moment. My buddy Gyro is calling.  
She nodded.  
Reassured, Donald Duck clicked and held the phone to his ear.

-Hi, Gyro.  
He heard the voice of his inventor friend. Judging by the noise that was accompanying him, he was working on something again.  
-Hi, Donald. Listen, are you in Egypt yet?  
-Yes, in Cairo.  
-It's good, because HOLY (here for two minutes you could hear a scream and the sound of lightning). Sorry, Little Helper went crazy and I had to turn him off until I can figure out what is wrong with him. Anyway, do you know how to look for Beagle Boys?  
-Yes, I put a tracking device of one of them before they knocked me out. I will find them in a day or two and stop them from stealing the Book of Magicians ...  
-BOOK OF THE DEAD!-Gyro interrupted him, a bit annoyed.  
-Yes, forgive me, Book of the Dead and I'll bring them back to Duckburg to stand trial.  
-That's all I wanted to hear, good luck Donald and take care of yourself.  
-Thanks. Have a nice day ... oh, and I keep my fingers crossed for Little Helper. You will definitely help him.

Then he switched off the phone and, looking at Lyla, smiled.  
-So, what are you doing here, Lyla?  
-Angus gave me two weeks of vacation and I decided to visit Egypt-she answered gently-I always wanted to see the pyramids and the sphinx-here she sighed with melancholy-In the 23rd century they are no longer around. And what are you doing here, Donnie?  
Donald grabbed her arm-Job reasons, can I tell you in private?  
He winked. Then the journalist understood what he meant and nodded. They then both left the airport and went to a nearby hotel, where they rented a room (Lyla wanted to pay, but Donald told her) and as soon as they were sure they were alone in the room, they started talking.

-What would bring The Duck Avenger to Egypt?  
-Beagle Boys. A family of thieves. If I am not mistaken, they are looking for Book of the Dead.  
-You mean that book in which the ancient Egyptians wrote spells to help the soul of the deceased in the afterlife?

-Yes. I don't know what they need it for, but definitely not for altruistic reasons. I have to find them and stop them. It won't take long.  
He was about to leave when the timecop from the future grabbed his arm and looked at him. In her eyes, he could see determination and… concern?  
-Wait-she said -Can I help you? After all, since I am already here, i may be useful  
.  
Donald looked at her, not knowing what to say. On the one hand, he was afraid that some harm would happen to his friend. He would never forgive himself if Lyla Lay got injured...or worse.... because of his incompetence.  
However, another voice, from the depths of the subconscious, reminded him of two things. The first was that Lyla was a droid from an advanced future, and as a result, she did not only have a superhuman strength, but she was also durable and tough. What could Beagle Boys do to her? The second was that more than once she helped him get out of trouble, and she was definitely not a damsel in distress. She was an amazing partner to work with.  
Finally Duck Avenger sighed and smiled-You know, Lyla, it's always worth having someone to help. And I can always rely on you.  
-I'm glad to hear this. You are also a good friend, I can always count on you.

And having agreed, the superhero and the timecop shared a fist bump.


	2. An unlikely alliance

Chapter 2-An Unlikely Alliance

Two days ago…

On a dark, quiet, and peaceful night, three dogs were digging a tunnel with fierce determination just in front of the pyramid's wall. All three men wore the same blue pants, the same red sweaters with prison numbers, and green caps. Alsom they all had their faces covered by black masks.

-How long?-One of them asked rhetorically.  
-Less talking, more digging, 176-761. Remember, it's not about the Book. We are talking about something much more serious.  
Hearing these words, Brother Be 176-761 immediately became serious and turned his attention back to his pickaxe.

Two long, monotonous hours had passed since then, and yet the work did not move forward.  
Eventually, members of the criminal family were forced to take a break to catch their breath. They were very dissatisfied.  
"Fuck this sand, fuck this Seth, fuck this Book of the Dead," muttered Beagle Boy 176-176, speaking partially to his brothers, partially to himself-Why can't life be like in comic books? You know….-Here he approached the wall of the pyramid and leaned his hand against it-Something like this: it turns out right now that I activated the super advanced mechanism which-AAAAAAAHHHH!

Just then, something cracked and the door opened in front of the unfortunate dog, which he fell through with a crash to the floor. Brothers 176-761 and 176-167 had their tongues stuck in their throats at the sight.  
-What is that?-176-176 groaned as he got up off the floor.  
-Breaking the fourth wall-176-761 replied without thinking, and only at the sight of surprised faces of his brothers replied awkwardly-You know, when fictional characters know they are fictional characters. I know this because I watched Into the Spider-Verse.  
-We don't even exist? So we are just imaginary friends of some elderly man from Oregon?  
-Who cares? it doesn't matter now. We must focus on our mission.  
They nodded-You're right. We have to focus.  
And that said, the three brothers went inside the pyramid, unaware that someone was following them.

To tell you the truth, there were some complications (they had to fight a mummy, they almost ended up getting eaen alive by scarabs, and they almost fell into a pit full of silver spikes), but after a long time they finally found it. The Beagle Boys were now in the Pharaoh's tomb, tired but satisfied as never before. Under his arm, Beagle Boy 176-167 had a thick black book. It was the Book of the Dead.

-Well guys, we finally did it-176-167 grinned in a wide smile-We can finally save Grandpa.  
-Yes-176-176 nodded his head-Who would have thought we would succeed?  
-Okay, let's get out of here while we still can.  
\- Take it easy, what could happen? That Duck Avenger will come here with his allies and then an ancient evil will accidentally get out of this Book? As if… -176-761 paused seeing the shock on his face 176-176 and 176-167-I'm guessing The Duck Avenger and his alliess are right behind us?  
-"You are goddamn right.-The Beagle Brothers frowned at the sound of that weird-sounding voice.

A tall duck, wearing a black and blue jumpsuit, a red cape, and a black mask similar to those worn by canine thieves, stood with his arms crossed and with mischievous smile on his beak. He was accompanied by a tall young woman, also a duck, with purple pants, purple shirt and blond hair tied into a bun. Unlike her partner, she had her hands on her hips and was looking at them with a strange calmness.

The brothers were paralyzed with fear. After a while, however, 176-176 frowned, stepped closer to the superhero, and replied in a tone that Donald had never heard before-Don't even think about it, Duck Avenger. You can't stop us, not this time.

D.A. shuddered at the seriousness in the criminal's voice, but tried not to show it. Trying to sound confident, he replied:  
-Or what? What do you need this book for? Did your grandfather….

He made a mistake. At the mention of the Beagle family's patriarch 176-176 growled and, before Donald could do anything, threw himself at the duck, knocked him to the ground, and grabbed him by his throat with his hands.  
-YOU… ..DON'T… .MENTION…. GRANDPA....  
D.A. tried to push the massive dog away, but without success. He could already feel his breath weakening when then….  
-AAAARRRHHHH !!!!!  
176-176 shouted wildly. He was so focused on the superhero that he didn't notice how the woman in purple walked towards him, grabbed him from behind and forcibly separated him from his target. 176-167 and 176-761 ran up to him and gave Lyla an angry look.  
Look-Lyla Lay said calmly but firmly-We don't want to hurt you, but we'll either talk to you about what's going on or I'll be forced to use force. Is it clear?

Beagle Boys, hearing her words, approached each other and began to whisper among themselves quietly but intensely. Meanwhile, Lyla approached her friend and helped him stand on his feet.  
-Thanks, Lyla-Donald said hoarsely-if not for you ...  
-No problem, my friend-Lyla smiled warmly at him-You would have done the same in my place.  
-I…

At this point, three brothers came to an understanding with each other, straightened up and looked at a pair of ducks. They had looks full of determination, anger and… did Donald think or did he see fear in them?  
-I'm sorry I tried to strangle you, The Duck Avenger-176-176 he said quietly, stroking his right hand with his left-Just ... When you mentioned about Grandpa Beagle I ... I ...  
-Wait-Lyla turned to the dog in the red sweater, concerned-What's wrong? Why were you so mad at the mention of your grandfather?

-Maybe I will answer your question-said 176-167-Half a year ago our grandfather left prison and ... as if to say ... he was rehabilitated.  
\- Do you mean ... - Donald felt uneasy - what I think you mean?  
-Yes. Our grandfather told us that during this time in prison, when he turned 90, he came to the conclusion that maybe he was too old to continue his life in lawlessness and that it might be time to break with this lifestyle. We couldn't understand it. Our grandfather, a honest citizen? However, two months later the situation got worse. Our grandfather ...  
-What happened? -the superhero said concerned. He might not have admitted it out loud, but he felt sorry for the Beagle Brothers.  
-When we came home one day after playing in the arcade, Grandpa was nowhere to be seen. Instead, we found this letter.  
Here brother 176-761 took a white sheet of paper from his pocket and read it aloud:

Dear Beagle Boys,  
If you are reading this letter, I quess you noticed that your grandfather, Blackheart Beagle is missing.  
Don’t worry, he is alive, but under my "protection". If you want to meet him again, please find The Book of Dead (It can be found in any Egyptian pyramid) and bring it to me two months from when you hadfound this letter in Cairo. I am waiting. Don’t worry, if you fail, your grandpa won't suffer… .much.  
Yours,  
Seth

When he finished reading, there was a long, awkward silence. D.A. completely wasn't expecting such a turn of events. But eventually he calmed down, thought it over quietly, and said to the Beagle Boys:  
-Listen, if you don't mind, maybe I can help you save Grandpa Beagle?  
They were surprised-But why? Why do you want to help us?  
-Because ...,- he replied nervously, but when Lyla put her hand on his own hand, he regained his confidence-Everyone who needs help should get one. This is what being good means. So what do you guys say?

The canine brothers didn't know what to make of it. But in the end they said:  
-Okay. If that means our grandpa will be safe, then so be it.


	3. The Confrontation

Chapter 3-The Confrontation

A few hours later, in Cairo ...

A short, one-eyed gray cat, dressed in a white shirt and white pants, looked at his watch and smiled slightly. He was tied to a chair with an old, bearded dog dressed in a white T-shirt and blue boxer shorts in an abandoned warehouse. He was in a good mood.

"It's time, Mr. Beagle," he addressed his prisoner. "Soon I will regain my former power, and you will have the honor of being the first mortal to witness it."  
Grandpa Beagle rolled his eyes. Maybe it was a good thing that I switched to the light side, otherwise I would have lost my mind like this cat.

The cat suddenly sniffed - They are here. Don't worry, it'll be over soon.

Then he clapped his paws and the warehouse door swung open. The three Beagle Boys walked quietly inside, the Book of the Dead in their hands. Seeing the one-eyed cat, they lost a large dose of fear.

-So you are Seth? You have your Book of the Dead here, but free our grandfather for us first, as you promised.  
-As you wish.  
Seth, without hesitation, untied the old dog, who immediately ran to his grandchildren.  
-Okay-he said-now give me the book.  
-As you wish.

However, as soon as the cat was about to grab the artifact, brother 179-761 smiled-You forgot one thing.  
-What?  
-We, the Beagle Boys, don't keep our agreements.  
The cat glared at him and as soon as he yanked the book from his paw, Duck Avenger and Lyla Lay entered the magazine. Lyla had a revolver in her hands, while D.A - a pistol that could alternately freeze and shoot sleep gas. Made by Gyro.

-Hello Seth-superhero spoke loudly-We'll see if you'll be so eager to read the ancient books behind bars.

At the same moment he turned to the Beagle Brothers and winked at them. They understood what was going on and immediately left the building taking Grandpa Beagle with them.

The cat looked at them, a bit afraid. he didn't see it coming. But then he remembered that he had the Book of the Dead and calmed down. He focused and used his powers to peer into the heart of the masked duck.   
He smiled.

-Well, I did not expect it.-he looked Donald straight in the eyes-Who would have thought that I would live to see a living being fall in love with something that does not even have a heart, brain, lungs and soul?  
-What are you ...-Donald paused, but at that moment he understood the meaning of the cat's words. His eyes widened with fear.  
-Don't worry, it's just a stupid robot. You can always build a new one.

Upon hearing these words, Lyla froze in fear. She realized that this was what the cat was talking about. But what…  
Duck Avenger shouted decisively-LYLA LAY IS NOT A STUPID ROBOT!! SHE....  
-.... is your angel who healed your broken heart and for whom you would be ready to fight God himself?-Seth finished for him-How romantic. Unfortunately - here his claws digged into the Book of the Dead, his eye shone with a golden glow and his body turned into black smoke - this is not a romantic comedy.

The black smoke shot like a missile towards Lyla. The young droid couldn't move, she was so shocked. Before she could scream, Donald Duck pushed her aside and was himself caught by the smoke and thrown with strong force against the wall (here a loud sound of backbone getting broken could he heard) and fell unconscious to the floor.

-NOOOOOO! -The timecop screamed-No….  
Immediately, she ran to her partner and gently embraced him in her arms. Her oily tears fell on his beak.  
-Donald ....-She could fear the despair overwhelming her engine-Donald, why ...  
The masked hero opened his eyes and smiled weakly when he saw her face.  
-Lyla, I ... I ...  
-Don't worry, I'll take you to the hospital, I….  
-Lyla Lay, I'm really glad that I could be your friend. I-he oughed three times-I think that I-he was having more and more problems breathing, he knew it-I fell in love with you, Lyla. I think you are the one. My soulmate. Thank you....for everything.  
And as he spoke these words softly, his eyelids fell heavily over his eyes, his beak closed and his heart stopped beating. The Donald Duck, also known as the Duck Avenger was dead.

The beautiful journalist whispered - no, please, Donald, no ... I ..you can't...I...I love you too.  
And after saying these words, she laid her head on his chest and burst into tears.

At the same moment, Seth took the form of a large, gray wolf with white mane and yellow eyes and stood next to the door.  
-I know how you feel-he said-Honestly, I didn't even want to kill him, but the guy was just unlucky.  
Hearing his voice, Lyla Lay regained her cool and, kissing Donald's forehead, grabben two guns and stood to her feet.  
Seth-she said in a low, serious voice, while her eyes became bloody red-You'll pay for this.  
-We'll see-replied the wolf and moved towards the droid.


	4. God versus Machine

Chapter 4- God vs Machine 

She saw the big wolf running on all four legs towards her and frowned. She raised the revolver towards him, took aim, and shot him twice in the eye. Seth roared in anger and, losing his temper, hit her with his paw with such force that she slammed against the wall.

-What the hell should I do? -Lyla Lay groaned as she tried to get up-Wait a minute, the book. Maybe I don't know much about mythology, but it's probably thanks to this that he has such power. I have to….  
At the same moment, Seth, whose eyes regenerated, grabbed her neck and lifted her.  
-You know-he muttered calmly, but with hidden anger-I don't like such naughty children. And especially…

Here he paused, and before the timecop could react, he grabbed her left arm and tore it out like a branch, then immediately impaled her stomach with his paw-AAAAAAAHHHHH!-The woman screamed loudly and in pain as Seth gently lowered her to the ground. The damage was too great, she was going to ... wait ....  
-You know what, I admit, you and your friend in a strange costume deserve my respect. But, now I have more important things on my mind-she heard Seth's voice, though less so. Then she saw the book in front of her, and remembered that she still had D.A.'s pistol in her right hand. she thought:

If today is my last day, then at least I'll take you with me, Seth.

She began to crawl towards the Book, though she felt the strength draining from her. Meanwhile, the ancient god was heading towards the door.  
-Soon this false religion, Islam, will disappear and my family will regain its powe-AAAAAAHHHHH !!!  
Seth screamed wildly. He turned and, to his horror, saw the droid pull the trigger of the pistol, and at the same moment the flames engulfed the Book of the Dead.  
-YOOUUUU-Seth roared mindlessly-YOU BITCH !!!!  
The journalist from the future looked up at him and smiled. At the same moment her red eyes turned black, closed, and then her head fell to the ground. Lyla Lay's engine stopped working.

At the same time, the flames completely burned the book, then exploded with great power, creating a purple portal from which a huge phoenix emerged. The bird, blazing with a bright orange glow, made a loud scream and moved towards the wolf. Ignoring Seth's protests and groans, the bird bound him with chains made of flames and threw him through the portal.  
Seth had a long conversation with Osiris, Horus, and Ra waiting for him.

The phoenix was about to jump into the portal, but his attention was drawn to the corpses of two ducks in the warehouse - a man in a black and blue suit, with a broken spine, and a blonde-haired woman in black jeans and a black top, with a torn arm and a hole in the stomach. The bird shed a tear in sadness. He realized who the ducks were and was sad that such a fate had met them. He wanted to help them somehow, but didn't know how.

Then he heard the voice of the god Ra:  
-Fenix, if you want to help thiese two, you must approach each of them separately and wash their wounds with your tears. Normally, we don't interfere in the paths of fate, but given that these two prevented our brother in faith from bringing disaster to the Egyptian people, we can make an exception once in a while.

The bird, hearing these words, nodded its head and did as the king of gods commanded. First, he flew silently to Donald's body, tilted it to the side, and washed his back with his tears. He then flew towards Lyla's body and likewise washed his hole in her belly with his tears and 'glued' her left hand back. Then, satisfied with his work, he flew quickly towards the portal before it disappeared.

For a good five minutes after the phoenix disappeared, nothing happened. However, in the end, the bodies of both ducks were engulfed by the blue light. It is unknown how long it lasted, maybe few minutes, maybe few hours, but when the light faded, Donald Duck and Lyla Lay were not only completely healed and brought back to life - although they were still unconscious, something else had also happened. Lyla's body changed. Her cold, artificial skin became warm and natural to the touch, the hard and stiff metal turned into flexible, strong muscles, the engine was transformed into a heart that started beating regularly and quickly, and the oil flowing in her veins turned into red blood.

That's right, Lyla Lay, formerly a droid was now a flesh-and-blood human (well, actually a duck).

Donald woke up first. He groaned loudly and struggled to his feet, then wiggled his joints and wondered what had happened to him.  
Then he saw his unconscious friend and his eyes opened with terror.

-LYLA!

And he moved quickly towards her. Without even thinking about it, he measured her pulse and felt her heartbeat with great relief. Wait, heartbeat? Was she imagining it or…?  
Eh, it doesn't matter, he thought. What's important is that Lyla is alive and fine. He looked around and saw a lump of ash with his gun on the side.  
-I think I know what happened to Seth and the Book of the Dead.  
At the same time, Lyla Lay opened her eyes and groaned.  
-Seth .... is he ....  
Donald smiled and gently placed his hand on her cheek, warm and pleasant.  
-I guess he won't be causing us trouble anymore. You did it.  
-That's good. Do ...-the woman realized who she was talking to and her eyes widened in surprise.  
-Lyla? Did something ..., the man began, but at the same moment his friend threw herself into his arms and without even thinking about it pressed her beak against his beak and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The superhero was surprised, but quickly succumbed to his passion, lust and desire and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him as she wrapped her long legs around his hips. They were overcome with unrestrained happiness as they were making out. Their bodies were so close to each other that Donald could feel the warm skin of Lyla's stomach pressed against the skin of his own stomach (the awareness of kissing and embracing a woman he loved was so satisfying to him that he let his primal, animalistic instincts take over his body and groaned primitivately), while Lyla could feel how hard and stiff his pectorals were. His pectorals were pressed tightly against her breasts and as a result of this excitement she moaned loudly, lowly and deeply.

Eventually, however, the need to breathe made itself felt. Reluctantly, the couple broke apart and took a deep breath in and out.

Then Lyla looked at her body. Everything seemed fine at first, but when she touched her arm, she was surprised to find out that her skin was warm, and that instead of stiff metal, her arm consisted of flexible muscles.However, the latest change shocked her. She placed her left hand on her chest and felt her motor beating softly but regularly and quickly. No, not the engine, she thought. Her heart is beating.

-Are you okay? -Donald asked concerned.  
-Donald? You don't believe me ... I ... I must have turned into a flesh-and-blood duck. I'm not a droid anymore.  
Donald's beak dropped and he said nothing.  
He probably doesn't believe it, he probably thinks I am joking. Sure….

He put his hand on her own hand. Their fingers quickly intertwined.

-Lyla, that's… that's great. I don't care if you're made of steel and oil or flesh and blood. The only thing that matters to me is you. I am so happy to be with you, that I can touch your beak, that every time I see your sweet smile all anger and regret leaves my heart and mind. I… .i….  
He paused, afraid to say something aloud.  
-Lyla, I..I love you. More than as a friend or ally in the fight against villains. I love you…  
-Do you love me in that sense that you would love to mate with me for life? -the timecop interrupted him.  
He gulped nervously-Y-yes, in that sense.  
Then she put her hand on his cheek and looked him straight in the eye. She smiled and said:  
-I love you too, Donald Duck. I never thought that I would fall in love with someone after I had to arrest Tyrrel but, especially someone who was not a droid but ... when I met you, when I had the opportunity to befriend you, when you saved me from the destruction .... I started to see you as something more than friend.-She swallowed nervously-Donald Duck, you are my soulmate. Maybe it was not a coincidence that I was sent to the 21st century, to Duckburg. Thanks to this, I was able to meet you. 

Donald said nothing, he was too happy to think clearly. Instead, he embraced Lyla tenderly, then confidently carried her bridal style, and together the couple left the building.


	5. Mating Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> So now it ends. This is the last chapter of my work about Donald Duck and Lyla Lay's adventures in Egypt. I hope you really loved it. If you have any complains or thoughts to share with me, please write it in comments so that I can read them and possible improve what in your opinion might be bad.
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Chapter 4-Soulmates

Today….

-Beautiful view, isn't it?  
\- Really great, I admit.

On the roof of a hotel in Cairo, Donald Duck and Lyla Lay watched the sunset together. The fiery red sun in contrast to the darkening sky evoked in them a mixture of fascination, peace and a sense of unity. If only this moment could last forever….

-Donald? Can I ask you something?  
She put her hand on his hand and gripped it, gently but firmly. He looked at her warmly.  
-Yes, Lyla?

The woman swallowed nervously. She knew that if she spoke these words, there would be no turning back later, but she was determined to say them anyway.  
-Are you ready… ..you know… .. I mean….  
-Mating?  
Lyla looked down at the roof in embarrassment and nodded in acknowledgment.  
-Yes. I am asking you to mate with me. If you don't want to, it's okay, I won't ...

The man put his hands on her cheeks, lifted her head and looked her straight in the eye. His gaze was full of concern and understanding.  
"Are you sure you want it, Lyla?", He asked. I don't want to upset you, I….  
Lyla placed her hand on his chest, next to his heart. On her touch, Donald's eyes widened. In that instant, he forgot about everything - Uncle Scrooge, the Beagle Boys, the Book of the Dead, their deaths at the hands of Seth - all he could think of at the moment was his future sweetheart and how much he wanted her love how much he wanted to make her happy, how much he wanted to claim her and devote himself to her so that they could be together forever….  
"I am sure of my choice.", She replied quietly, but surely. I love you, Donald, and am ready to spend the rest of my life with you.  
It was enough to convince the man that her decision was right. Without warning, he hugged his girlfriend around his waist and hugged him, to which she reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist. He then picked it up and headed for the door to their room.  
"You'll see Lyla," he said to her, full of joy. "I promise you that you will never forget tonight."  
"I'm not going to disappoint you either, Donald," she whispered coquettishly in his ear.

Lemon

As soon as they entered their room, veiled their windows and closed the doors behind them, the mating ritual had been initiated. Donald Duck grabbed Lyla Lay by her purple shirt, pulled her to him, and pressed his beak passionately against her own beak. The woman returned the favoe and, grasping his shoulders, pressed him against the wall and placed her soft, warm hands on his chest, while he embraced her with his strong hands covered with scars around her waist and pressed her body against his own body so tightly that their bodies were almost "stuck" to each other. She was just waiting for it. Without thinking, she rubbed her body against his slowly and hardly, as a result of which a deep, loud groan escaped from his throat. At the sound of his groan, Lyla immediately lost control of her body, and her primal instincts took over.

"DO YOU LIKE IT, MY LOVE?", She asked him seductively. Her voice changed. It was no longer soft and silent, but commanding, animalistic, confident.  
"IT WAS AWESOME, MY LOVE" Donald replied in a low, deep voice. Like her, Donald was too overwhelmed by his animal instinct.  
Lyla Lay looked him straight in the eye and smiled mischievously. YES? SO WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THIS?  
-WHAT ARE YOUUUAAAUUUUUHHHH! -Donald screamed when his lover grabbed his penis hidden behind his short pants and squeezed it tightly.  
"IT WAS WOOOOO-Lyla was so focused on her lover's scream of pleasure that she didn't notice him grabbing her hips and then he knocked her to the ground, then lay down on her, grabbing her wrists."  
"WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY, OR DO YOU WANT US TO DO IT NOW?" Donald asked her, putting on a face that was supposed to look threatening, although Lyla saw in her an innocent, childlike play.  
-I CHOOSE A A LITTLE FUN-she smiled shyly-WHY SHOULD WE HURRY, WHEN WE HAVE AN ENTIRE NIGHT TO ENJOY EACH OTHER'S COMPANY?  
Donald grinned in satisfaction - BEST ANSWER. SO….

He carefully unbuckled her belt and unceremoniously tossed it further behind him, then tore her black jeans and red panties with one strong movement, revealing her long, smooth and beautiful legs and blonde pubic hair growing near her vagina.  
-I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU. YOU WILL LIKE IT.  
And before Lyla could answer, he slid two fingers of his right hand deep into her vagina.  
-OOOOOHHHH! GOOOOOO !!! DOOONAAAAAHHHH! -The woman screamed loudly as her mate was gracefully fingering her so that she could feel the greatest pleasure. In turn, putting her hands on his head,she pressed it straight between her legs. Donald took advantage of this opportunity to simultaneously lick her vagina with his tongue, at first slowly and timidly (both he and Lyla had never had sex before), but he was a quick learner and instinctively his lickings became faster and more intense.  
In the end, Lyla Lay couldn't contain the pleasure and let her sperm shoot from her womb right into her boyfriend's beak and fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her womb and, satisfied with the end result, was about to lick her sperm off his fingers when he saw red blood on it.  
-Oh no-he whispered in terror, briefly regaining control over his mind-Did I ...  
-DON'T WORRY.-His girlfriend reassured him and, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, rewarded him with a passionate kiss, causing his animal instincts to take back control over his body-NOW ALLOW ME TO RETURN THE FAVOR.

She used all her strength to knock her partner to the floor, then tore off his pants and yellow boxer shorts in one move. She then looked him straight in the eye - at the same moment a psychological and emotional bond had formed between the superhero and the timecop, a proof that their union would be happy and successful - and without warning she lowered her head and started sucking his dick slowly and carefully. .  
-LYLAAAAAA… MAAAAFHHHAAAHHHH! ”Donald let out an unintelligible moan. For the first time in his life, someone was giving him a blowjob and God, how awesome it was. Instinctively, he placed his hands on Lyla's head and pressed her closer to which she responded by sucking deeper and faster.  
After a few minutes, Donald Duck's hips were shifting rapidly back and forth, causing Lyla Lay to grasp his hips with her hands for stabilization, continuing to suck on his hard cock.  
-LYLLLAA, IIIII ...FUUUU ...  
It was too late. Few seconds later, the drake let out a loud, wild scream as he let his penis shoot a fountain of white sperm straight into his girlfriend's mouth, who greedily drank this "special nectar" up until the last drop.  
\- HOOOLLLYYYY ..- Donald stammered as soon as he managed to catch his breath - THAT WAS GREAT. I HAVE NEVER FELT SO GREAT BEFORE. THANK YOU, MY MATE.

"I LOVE TO HEAR THIS, MY MATE," Lyla replied, pleased with herself. It was so satisfying to know that Donald Duck, the legendary superhero, adventurer and secret agent chose her to be his lover. She had seduced the adventurous hero and formed a special bond with him….  
No, don't think of him that way, she mentally scolded herself. He is not your toy. You belong to him as much as he belongs to you. Remember that.  
The woman crawled up to her beloved on all fours and placed her hand on his cheek. The man looked up and smiled when he saw her. Then he put his beak to her ear and whispered suggestively:  
-ARE YOU READY FOR THE MAIN COURSE NOW?

Lyla didn't know at first what he meant, but as soon as she saw Donald pull off his shirt and toss it aside, now completely naked as in the day he hatched, she understood the meaning of his words.  
"THIS IS A GREAT PLEASURE FOR ME," upon saying this, she winked seductively at him and pulled off her purple shirt, then did the same with her red bra and let her blonde hair flow freely over her shoulders. She, too, was now completely naked.

They looked at each other, full of fear but also hope. She walked up to him on all fours and placed her hands on his chest, savoring the sight of the muscles on his stomach and chest, the scars that adorned his skin here and there, and his eyes full of determination and willingness to protect loved ones at all costs. He, on the other hand, stared with admiration at her plump, firm breasts, at her flat, slightly muscular stomach, at her pubic hair and long hair as bright as the sun, and at her legs, long and athletic. Their eyes met. Primordial lust has been replaced by the romantic shyness.

"Lyla Lay," Donald began, swallowing nervously, placing his hands on her hips. His voice was no longer low and primal, but high and loud as usual. "Do you want me to mate with you?"  
"Yes," Lyla nodded without hesitation. Her voice was soft and gentle again — And do you, Donald Duck, want me to mate with you?  
-Yes-Donald nodded. He felt as if he lost the heavy burden.  
There was no turning back. They both knew it.

Donald gently put Lyla on the floor and climbed onto her body. The woman grabbed his penis and positioned it so that it was right next to her vagina. She gave him one last look.  
-Donald?  
-Lyla?  
-I love you.  
-I love you too-he smiled gently-And now it's time.

Lyla smiled. Donald sighed, kissed her and slowly, inch by inch, he slid his hard cock into her tight vagina, slowly and deeply, until finally his entire cock was completely stuck in her womb. From now on, they were no longer virgins. At first, they gripped their teeth and took a deep breath to overcome the pain. Eventually the pain passed, giving way to pleasure.

Donald started thrusting into his lover, and firmly, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and pressed his body hard against her. Soon enough, they were both lost in the sensation and started fucking each other like rabbits in heat. His thrusts were so strong, so powerful but she didn’t care, on the contrary, she loved it! Donald broke the kiss and began sensually kissing her neck, her chest, then her stomach. She returned the favor by playing with feathers on his head, then her hands began roaming his back, caressing every muscle, every scar she could find before she kissed his pectorals.

They didn’t know how much time had passed and they didn’t care. They were now in some kind of trance, thinking about nothing but each other and how much they loved being connected to each other. Eventually, the tall drake grabbed his mate by her ass, pinned her to the wall and continued thrusting his member deep inside her womb while playing with her long, beautiful hair while she kept hugging him-with her legs wrapped around him and her breasts pressed tighly against his pectorals-and then she kissed him much more intensely then ever before, invading his beak with her tongue.

After 10 hours or so of passionate copulation, Lyla Lay groaned upon feeling something hot in her stomach. It was time. Frustrated, she pushed her lover strongly and the two ended up falling on the floor, her on top of him. Moving completely on animlistic instinct she broke their kiss and, much to Donald Duck's suprise, she bit his left shoulder with such a force that she left a visible bite mark on it and she could smell the scent of his blood.

-AAAAHHH! -Donald screamed loudly, partially from pain, partially in pleasure, before he too, bit her right shoulder with just as much strength and left his mark on her.  
He could feel his member twitching and groaned. He could feel the weird feeling in his member and knew it, he was about to cum soon. Upon realizing this, he continued thrusting into his girlfriend much more strongly and frantically.

-Lyla-he shouted nervously and loudly-I think I-I-Goooo….  
He tried to pull his dick out of her pussy, but she responded by grabbing his ass and slamming him hard against her, pulling his whole dick back deep inside her womb.  
-Please-she whispered softly and seductivately into his ear-I know you want it. And you know I want it, too.

Her soft and smooth words, compared with the sudden strength with which her vaginal muscles squizzed his dick, was too much.  
With as much strength as he was able to use, Donald Duck thrusted one last time before he closed his eyes tightly, tilted his head backwards and shot the hot and large dose of sperm deep inside her womb, possibly impregnating her.  
-LYYYYYYYLAAAAAAA! -He roared in a low and deep voice, the pure pleasure of the orgasm was too much for him to handle and he completely lost control over himself. His big hands grabbed her buttocks and squeezed them tightly.  
At the exactly same moment, as soon as his hot, white liquid invaded her womb, Lyla Lay also came and doused his penis with her sperm, while digging her fingers roughly in his back, leaving bloody marks on it just like he did the same with her buttocks and legs.  
-DOOOONAAAAALLLLDDDDD !!!!! - she screamed loudly and unintelligibly, she had never, ever before felt so much pleasure and she had completely lost it, both she and her lover had now been locked up in some kind of sweet paradise, with their eyes shut tightly so much that all they could see was white light and with both of them letting out lould, long and animalistic screams.

Efter 5 or 10 minutes of intensive cumming and screaming, their orgasms finally vanished. Donald, with all the strength leaving his body, fell numbly only for Lyla to put him into a tender hug, his head landing between her soft breasts. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, enjoying a warm tough of her beautiful skin pressed against his own.

At first the two lovers were too weak to say anything, so instead they kept breathing heavily while pressing their heads against each other for comfort. Eventually, they calmed themselves down, looked each other straigh into eyes and smiled warmly.  
-Lyla….  
-Donald….  
-We are one, my sweet Lyla.  
-Yeah, finally, my beloved Donald.

The ritual was now complete. Having consummated their relationship, their souls were now bound in permanent union. They were mates, for life.

Some time later, the two ducks were lying in the bed, hugging each other gently and warmly. Neither of them wore any clothes. Lyla, with her head resting on Donald's chest was now playfully tracing her finger across his chest, while he kept brushing her blond hair.  
-It was awesome-she whispered softly while nuzzling him I am so happy that I can be with you now, Donald. I swear on my soul that I am yours, and only yours.

He gently raised her head, looked at her warmly and smiled adorably:  
-So I am, Lyla. If only you knew how much I love you, how faster my heart starts beating when I see you smile… .my heart belongs to you, and only to you.  
And then they slowly leaned forward and their beaks connected into a gentle, soft kiss while he wrapped his arms around her waist just like she put her hands on his chest.

When they pulled out, Donald kissed her forehead.  
-Good night, my beloved Lyla.  
-Good night, my beloved Donald.  
Upon said these words, the couple fell asleep, never breaking their hug.

All I can say, is that ever since they came back to Duckburg from Egypt, Donald Duck and Lyla Duck, formerly known as Lyla Lay lived happily ever after.


End file.
